


Слизеринское коварство

by GreenTarget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл про работающих вместе Гарри и Драко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слизеринское коварство

Название: Слизеринское коварство  
Автор: alvarya  
Бета: жаль, но нет  
Размер: драббл (652 слова)  
Пейринг: Драко Малфой/Гарри Поттер  
Категория: преслэш  
Жанр: romans  
Рейтинг: PG  
Примечание: написано в подарок для klubenika

 

— Как это понимать, Поттер?

Гарри снимает очки, трёт глаза и только после этого поднимает взгляд. Малфой нависает над столом, в его холеной руке подрагивает свежее постановление, и это сулит неприятный, но вполне ожидаемый скандал. 

— Мы ищем опасного преступника, Малфой, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.

В почтовое окно влетают сразу три сложенные самолётиками служебные записки, и Гарри вздыхает, наблюдая за тем, как они приземляются на гору таких же. Похоже, домой он сегодня не выберется. 

Здравствуй старый добрый диван. 

Губы Драко сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Ищите преступника, блокируя международную каминную сеть?! Ты хоть понимаешь, какую сумму ежедневно теряет Министерство только на таможенных платежах? А компенсация издержек за хранение товаров? А оплата простоя? А потеря репутации, что, вообще говоря, бесценно? И это я ещё не говорю об осаждающих мой отдел вопилёрах! 

— Можешь оставить фазу гнева и сразу переходить к торгу, Малфой, — отвечает Гарри, призывая с чайного столика кружку. — Как глава отдела по обеспечению магического правопорядка я имею право в случае экстренной ситуации блокировать сеть на двадцать четыре часа. Как Главный Скряга ты можешь опротестовать это решение у Министра Магии по форме СЗ-5.

— Как глава Финансовой службы, — Малфой выделяет голосом каждое слово: — Я могу урезать расходы твоего отдела на хозяйственные потребности, а в качестве оптимизации расходов на оплату труда потребовать вычесть из окладов сотрудников время их слишком частых перекуров, Поттер. 

— Собираешься лишить нас вот этого вот дерьма? — Гарри плюхает в чашку две ложки чего-то, с таинственным названием «кофейный напиток» и призывает из секретарской чайник с кипятком. — Наконец-то. А то я уже устал писать запросы в Мунго по поводу странных побочных эффектов. 

Малфой морщится, глядя на парующее коричневое варево, и говорит уже спокойнее:

— Мне нужен министерский камин из Дувра в Кале. Сегодня с десяти вечера до полуночи. Могу случайно обмолвиться где нужно, что выбил себе приватное разрешение. Так что, если авроры случайно окажутся рядом и повяжут твоего беглеца, то все будут только в плюсе.

— С чего ты взял, что он туда сунется? — Гарри разворачивает очередной доклад, зевая и незаметно рассматривая лицо Малфоя: — Есть информация? 

Драко кладёт уже изрядно помятое постановление во внутренний карман, неодобрительно косится на приставленные к столу стулья, но так и не решается сесть. 

— Есть логика и опыт, Поттер. Даже если таких планов у преступника нет — то они появятся, когда до него наконец-то дойдёт, что без палочки и маггловских документов далеко не уйти. — Драко приподнимает бровь: — Ты же не думаешь, что проще ловить чёрную кошку в тёмной комнате, а не поджидать её снаружи, слегка приоткрыв дверь? 

— Возможно ты прав, Малфой, — соглашается, помолчав, Гарри. — Будет тебе разрешение. 

Драко удовлетворённо кивает, морщится в очередной раз, задев взглядом чашку с кофе, и добавляет напоследок:

— Прими к сведению, Поттер, мне понадобятся двое разнорабочих для доставки груза. И я вдруг решил нанять кого-нибудь, не спрашивая рекомендаций. Удачи. 

Гарри провожает Драко взглядом до самой двери и ловит себя на том, что улыбается. 

И когда это расчётливое малфоевское коварство перестало его бесить?

***

Следующее утро выдаётся на редкость солнечным, и Гарри, открывая дверь в кабинет, довольно напевает: домой он всё-таки выбрался, операция по поимке сбежавшего от правосудия беглеца прошла как по-маслу, и день обещает быть… 

Новая стопка документов на столе кажется ещё больше, чем вчерашняя, и настроение Гарри мгновенно портится. 

Проклятье. Чёртовы бюрократы. 

Гарри сдерживает порыв выругаться вслух, заклинанием подогревает воду в чайнике и, только потянувшись к жестяной банке с кофе, понимает, что то-то не так. «Маракайбо», — читает он на этикетке, а потом долго разглядывает примостившихся на маленьком подносе кофемолку и магическую турку. Вкупе с фарфоровым молочником, прижимающим угол записки, всё это выглядит среди разбросанных бумаг так же чужеродно, как павлины в свинарнике, но ни первое, ни второе Finite Incantatem почему-то не действуют.

«Твоим бравым аврорам выписал индонезийского, попроще. Только не жди, что им достанется такая роскошь как парное молоко, Поттер», — читает Гарри, всё ещё не веря своим глазам. — «С тебя ужин».

Ужин? Не много ли за простой кофе? 

Гарри открывает банку, вдыхает полной грудью одуряющий запах, и едва не стонет от удовольствия.

— Засранец, — фыркает он.

А потом пишет в ответной записке место и время.


End file.
